The Sunny Sparrow 3
by ChloeB18
Summary: The third installment in the SS Series. Jack and Sunset have just been trapped in Davy Jones' Locker. What to do now but find each other in the endless pit of misery and get themselves out by any means necessary.
1. Jack

The Sunny Sparrow 3

Well here's our 3rd installment of the Sunny Sparrow Series! Enjoy everyone and once again thanks so very much to my very awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13! Love ya!

The first few chapters will be shorter than usual, but don't worry the long chapters are not far away! I want to be able to separate enough of the story so it's not such a sort little story anymore. Enjoy the adventures of Jack and Sunset!

And just to clarify anything you recognize I don't own. I only own my OC Captain Sunset Fauna.

_**-Jack-**_

_"Take me with you, Jack. Please. He won't find out, I promise." Victoria said to a young Jack Sparrow as she clung on to him. "Victoria, I can't, no matter where we go he will find you. It is safer for you in land, my darling." he kissed her forehead. "The harsh life of the sea is no place for a beautiful flower like you."_

_"Jack, please, I'll be safe as long as I'm with you. As long as I'm in your arms, I'm safe, I know I am." she said. The young dark haired boy looked at her. "I will come for you. Tonight." Victoria nodded. "Please, Jack. Come back for me soon. Very soon. I must see you again." she said desperately. "I shall. my precious flower." he kissed her long and hard. "I love you." he said. "I love you, Jack, so very much." she said before she let Jack go. Jack ran off towards his ship. He vowed to return the moment the sun had set._

_**Later That Night...**_

_It was now sunset and Victoria was waiting at the docks for her Jack to return. She anxiously waited, Jack had better hurry. It wouldn't be long before her father found her. She knew her father would be out at the docks any moment now. He always came out at this time of night to check on the ships and make sure none were stolen._

_She had her cloak on to hide her face as she hid in the shadows. She'd been waiting for Jack for over an hour before she finally saw his ship getting close to the docks._

_"Victoria!" she gasped as she heard her father call for her. She turned and looked at her father. "Father, I was just-" she started. "You get over here, we are going home right now!" he grabbed her arm. "Victoria!" she heard Jack's voice. Victoria looked between both Jack and her father. "No, father! I've been seeing Jack secretly for months and I want to be with him." she said defiantly as she took her arm out of her father's grip and ran over to Jack._

_Jack had his sword out and had it pointed it at her father. "Victoria, go, my father is waiting for you." he said. "No, Jack, I'm staying with you." she said. "Victoria, don't argue, love." Jack said. "Jack, I'm staying with you. I won't leave your side until the day I die!" she said stubbornly. "That can be arranged!" two shots then rung out and Jack was struck in the chest. "FATHER STOP!" She screamed at her father as she ran to stop him. "I will not let you go off with some sea rat's brat!" he roared as he loaded the gun again._

_"Run, Victoria, run!" Jack pleaded. Victoria looked between her lover and her father as she tried to grab the gun from her father. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, FATHER! I LOVE HIM!" she yelled. "You only think you love him!" he yelled. "NO! I KNOW I LOVE HIM!" she screamed before she took Jack's sword and pointed it at her father. "You don't have the guts, girl." her father said._

_"Victoria, please run!" Jack begged as he lay on the ground in pain. He never felt so weak. She had tears in her eyes as she threw the sword down and ran to Jack as she checked on his bullet wounds. "No, Jack, I have to make sure you get well."_

_"Please," he begged her. "Please run I'll be fine, love, just run for me." Victoria gave Jack one more kiss before she stood from him. "I'll always love you, Jack." she said. "I love you too." he said. She turned and started to run. Jack watched as her father then took aim with his gun. "VICTORIA!" Jack screamed as the gun went off. Victoria's head snapped backwards as the bullet hit her square in the back. "NOOOOOOOO!" Jack yelled, his eyes were filled wih tears as he watched his beloved fall to the ground._

_"Jack." she said weakly, feeling the breath disappearing from her body quickly. He got up and stumbled over to where she lay. At that time, Jack's father came and shot Victoria's father in the head. "My love," Jack said as his voice trembled as he held her. "Jack, I'll always love you." she let out a final breath as she whispered to him. "Be happy, darling." before she became cold as ice and her eyes closed._

_"No!" he cried out. "No!" he held her body against his as he wept, his cries of anguish filled the night._

Jack's eyes opened as he was met with a blinding sun in the sky. He covered his eyes as he sat up and found that he was on the Black Pearl. He didn't see anyone around, not a soul was seen or heard. No crew, no wind, and most heartbreaking...No Sunset.

"Jack." he heard a voice he never thought he'd hear again. He shook his head. "No, can't be." he muttered to himself. "It is, Jack. Please turn around, darling." the woman's voice said and Jack turned around as his heart all but stopped as he looked upon his first love. Victoria.

"Victoria..." he trailed off, in disbelief. She looked exactly the same as she was when he last saw her. "How are you here?" he asked. She smiled. "The locker has many tricks." she said. He stepped closer to her. "I have missed you, love." he said softly. "I know Jack, just as I have you." she held out her hands to him. He took her hands. "You're not an illusion." he said softly. "I'm real because of your memories of me. As I said before the locker of Davy Jones has many tricks."

"I do have to tell you something, love." Jack said. "I've found someone, and she makes me happy. Very happy."

"I know my love." Victoria said with a blissful smile. "You do? How?" he asked. She put her hand over his heart. "I can feel it, and I can see it." she said. "I felt guilty at first for loving someone other than you, but Sun...she makes me feel complete, Victoria." he said. "I just wish I knew where she was."

"She is here." Victoria turned and pointed to a familiar mast sticking out several miles away. "She is there. Go to her." she said. Before Jack could say another word, Victoria disappeared. He quickly went to the side of the ship as he grabbed the rope and slid down it as he stood on the hot sand. "SUNSET!" he called to her.


	2. Sunset

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Captain Sunset Fauna

Thanks so much to my co-writer and PT, kurounue13! Much love PT!

Once again another short chapter but the 3rd one will be much longer I promise!

_**-Sunset-**_

_"Darling, you look beautiful." Moira, Sunset's mother, said as she looked at her daughter in her wedding dress and a veil over her face. "Mother, I'm so happy you chose Gregory for me. I do love him. Truly." she said with a smile. "Your father and I are so glad you two will be happy together. We're so proud of you, my darling Sunset." her mother said. "Thank you, mother." Sunset said as she and her mother embraced before the two women went to the church doors, where her father, Henry, was waiting for them._

_Sunset walked down the aisle with her parents by her side, her family on one side of the church and Gregory's on the other side as he waited at the end of the aisle with the priest. Sunset smiled at him brightly underneath her veil._

_"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked. "Her mother and I do." Henry said as he put his daughter's hand into Gregory's and the two stood in front of each other as Gregory pulled up Sunset's veil as he smiled brighter. Moira kissed her daughter's cheek and Henry did the same before the two sat down together._

_Before one word was said from anyone else there was a commotion outside. Gunshots were heard again and again and before anyone could do anything the church doors burst open as another round of shots were heard._

_Then in came two bushy looking pirates covered in dirt and their faces were covered by thick beards. With war cries, the two pirates started shooting as everyone was starting to evacuate from the back exit. "Gregory." Sunset said, panicked as she took his hand and tried to run until she heard two gun shots and looked back to see both of her parents dead on the floor. She screamed in sadness as she ran over to her bleeding parents._

_"Sunset!" Gregory yelled for her. She turned to her fiance as she got in front of him. "Not you, Gregory! They won't take you! They can take me!" she screamed._

_He ran to her and grabbed her hand and tried to run, but before they could get to the door Gregory was shot in the back as he fell to the floor and Sunset kneeled to him as she cried over his body. "Gregory, my love." she cried. "S-sun..." he reached up and touched her face with his bloody hand. "I love you." She held his bloody hand to her face. "Don't leave me, Gregory, please. I love you too much to let you go." she said, her tears spilling relentlessly. "I'll always...be with you." he said before his hand then slid from hers as she watched the life leave his eyes._

_She heard the pirates leave as soon as Gregory was down and Sunset was out of their sight. She cried angry and sad tears as she held Gregory's lifeless body to her own body as she kissed his lips once more. "I love you, Gregory, and I swear I will get revenge. For all of you." she said, her face turning angry and stone-like as she stayed there with her love and her parents to mourn._

Sunset's eyes opened as she gasped for air. She sat up as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun before she looked around. "It can't be." she said in a whisper as she stood up and looked around the ship. "My...Glory Jewel?" she asked herself. "Sunset?" she heard Jack's voice calling for her. She looked around the ship, but there was no one there. No Jack. Just an empty ship. "An illusion. How cruel." she muttered to herself.

"Sun? WHERE ARE YOU?" she heard Jack's voice again. She sighed as she held her head in her hands. "It's not an illusion, Sunset." she heard a male voice as her head snapped up in the direction of the man's voice. "Gregory?" she asked in disbelief. "He's out there. He's looking for you right now." Gregory said. Sunset smiled as she stood up and ran to hug Gregory. "I can't believe it. You aren't an illusion...Jack's voice isn't an illusion?" she turned her head to where she had previously heard Jack's voice before she turned back to Gregory. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I let you die." she said.

"You couldn't have done anything." he said softly before kissing her forehead. "Go to him now, my love." he said. "He does make me happy. Incredibly happy." she said as she kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you too, Gregory. You were always my first love...Darling...do you see my parents any?" she asked timidly. He smiled. "They are so proud of you." She let some joyous tears fall down her face as she smiled. "I thought they would be ashamed of my turning pirate...one more question before I go." she said as she let go of him and smiled. "How do I look as a pirate?" she giggled. "Beautiful." he said, smiling. She smiled as she hugged him once more and kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you, and Jack makes me very, very, happy and I love him so much." she said. "I am glad. Now go, go to him." he said before she ran off.

She went to the side of her ship before she kissed her Glory Jewel just once before she slid down the rope of her own ship as she started running. "JACK!"


	3. Vanishing Act

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Captain Sunset Fauna

Much thanks and love to my PT and co-writer, kurounue13! Love ya!

Sunset ran away from her ship as she could barely see a small spec that kept getting bigger. She smiled as she realized it was Jack running to her. "JACK! I'M HERE JACK!" she screamed happily as she ran as fast as she could. She saw a figure running towards her, and she saw the Black Pearl.

Jack smiled as he saw a figure running towards him as he yelled. "SUN!" Sunset smiled as she kept running until she and Jack were finally in the very center of the locker as the two immediately embraced each other as she smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Oh, I love you so much, Jack. I'll never leave you again!" she said happily. Jack immediately showered her with loving affectionate kisses. She kissed his lips as the two shared a loving embrace as well as a long and loving kiss.

"I love you, I'm no letting you go ever again." he said as he held her tight against his body. "Neither am I, darling. This place was so terrible before now...He made me see my would-be wedding day. The day the pirates..." she trailed off, not wanting to get into her story he already knew. "He made me see the day I lost Victoria." he said softly. "Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry." she said as she caressed his cheek. "Don't be...I saw her," he smiled. "I got to see her again." he said happily. "I got to see Gregory again." she smiled. "I told him about you and he's happy for us." she said happily as well. "Same with Victoria. She's happy that I found you." Jack said.

She smiled. "Jack, I missed you." she said as she embraced him again. "I missed you my Sunshine." Jack said. She smiled as she kissed his cheek and he kissed hers before they heard a faint voice.

"What was that?" she asked Jack as they looked around, but didn't see anything before Jack saw a little figure running towards them. "Sun, look." he said as he turned her towards the figure and soon they could hear what the little figure was saying. "MOTHER! FATHER!" he yelled, sounding so much like Jack and Sunset's eyes watered as her jaw dropped and she looked at Jack, speechless. There was a small boy, no older than 7 years, running towards them. He had dark hair and tan skin like Jack, but the eyes and nose of Sunset. He had his own pirate coat and tri fold hat on. He smiled happily as he ran to them.

"Oh my God...Edward Henry Sparrow...our son." she said happily as she looked at Jack. "Mother! Father!" he cried as he enveloped them in his small arms. Jack and Sunset embraced their son together as they kneeled down to be eye level with him. "Edward, darling!" Sunset said happily as she kissed her son's forehead. "Father, are we going to play pirates today?" he asked happily. Sunset smiled at Jack as he stood up. "No, son, we are pirates today! Today and every day!" he said happily as he picked up Edward. "And that, you know that to be our home but it's also the Black Pearl. Not only the ship that strikes fear into the hearts of all, but the ship you'll one day captain, my son." Jack said as he and Sunset and Edward walked toward the huge ship.

"I will be a feared pirate captain! Just like you and mother." he said as a slight English accent started to come out. "Exactly right, my darling boy." Sunset said proudly as she kissed her son's cheek. "Aawwww mum!" he said as he wiped away the kiss. Jack smiled as he, Sunset, and Edward climbed aboard. "First mate, what be our heading?" Edward called to his father as he ran up to the helm. Sunset smiled as she watched Jack and Edward proudly. She couldn't be happier in her entire life than she was right now.

"Straight and true, Captain Sparrow!" Jack said in his true pirate fashion. Jack then came and stood behind his son as he pretended to steer the ship. Sunset smiled as she joined her husband and son. "I've never been so happy before, Jack." she said to him softly. "Neither have I, love." he said softly as he smiled brightly. She smiled as she watched Edward pretend to steer the ship before he ran off around the empty ship and Jack and Sunset smiled in blissful happiness as they watched their son.

"Where are we anyways, father?" Edward asked as he came to his parents and Sunset picked up Edward before the three went into the cabin of the ship and sat down at Jack's desk where there were three chairs, one for each of them. "We're in Davy Jones' locker, Edward." he said. "I remember you telling me stories about it." Edward said before taking his seat. "It is a terrible place, but not so terrible now that you're with us where you belong, my son." Jack said. Edward smiled at his parents. "I love you." he said as he hugged his mother and then his father. "I love you so much, darling." Sunset said as she hugged Edward before she watched him hug Jack. "I love you too, my boy, very much." Jack said as he hugged his son.

"Mother? When we get out of the locker can we go sailing?" Edward asked. "I want to see grandfather Teague again." he said. "It's fine with me, my dear." Sunset said before she looked at Jack as she pulled him to the side. "Teague?...He's your father?" she asked in a low whisper. Jack gave her a sheepish smile as he shrugged. She smiled as she kissed Jack's lips softly. "I figured you would get it due to the resemblance." Jack said. "To be honest, I've never actually seen him. Just heard about him. If I ever have, I don't remember." she said.

"Father! Mother!" Edward yelled. Sunset and Jack looked over at Edward. "What is it, dear?" Sunset asked. "Look!" he pointed towards the cabin window. "We're... moving?" Edward then ran out to the deck. "We're moving!"

Jack and Sunset looked at each other before running out to the helm of the ship where Edward was as they felt and saw the ship was moving. "How?" Sunset asked. "No one's steering." she said. "Who cares!" Jack said as he climbed the nets to stand by the crow's nest. Sunset looked up at Jack. "Jack, I don't think it's a good thing-" she started before Edward yelled. "Look! Another ship! There are more pirates coming off of it!"

Edward then smiled. "It's uncle Gibbs!" he said happily and Sunset smiled at Edward as she kissed his cheek before she saw the ship getting closer. Sun looked down and was shocked. Her son was becoming transparent. The ship had stopped and it was now near the pirates that were on the shore.

"JACK!" Sunset yelled as she went to Edward and held him tightly as she could. "Don't leave, Edward, sweetheart. Please don't leave." she said as she tried to hold on to him and keep him with her. "Don't worry mother we will be together again soon. I can't exist outside the locker's borders. I haven't been born yet." he said softly. "Don't be sad, mum, I will be with you soon. Tell father I look forward to sailing."

Jack got down from the nets just in time to see his son disappear as Sunset screamed for Edward to come back as she was on her knees on the ship. "EDWARD!" she screamed out agonizing pain radiating from her voice. "EDWARD COME BACK!" she screamed again. "I love you mother, father. I eagerly await the day we are reunited." he said as his voice echoed and then faded softly.

"My son." Sunset cried as she held her head in her hands. "Sunset." Jack said softly. She shook her head as she was a mess of pain and agony. "Don't worry, my love, we shall see our Edward again." he said as a few tears of his own fell from his eyes. Sunset stood up slowly as she held Jack as tightly as she could. "Our baby is gone." she sobbed into his chest. "He was an illusion," Jack said as realization hit him. "just like Gregory and Victoria, but we can bring him to us once again." he said. She looked at him and nodded. "Yes. As soon as this mess with Jones is over, I want to start trying. I'd like to start trying now, but we've got to get rid of him first." she said. "We shall have our son again soon." he said as he kissed her and they stood and looked out as they reached the gathering crowd of people on the shore. "Yes we shall. We'll have our son with us again and next time he'll stay with us." she said as she kissed Jack before the two soon got off of the Black Pearl as they made their way to the crowd of pirates.

Jack jumped down onto the sand soon followed by Sunset. The two walked towards the pirates. "JACK!" Gibbs yelled. "MR. GIBBS!" Jack yelled with a smirk. "I'm assuming you can account for your actions." he said and Gibbs looked confused. "Captain?" he asked. "There has been a lack of discipline on my vessel. Why? WHY IS THAT, SIR?" He yelled. "Jack...you're in Davy Jones' locker." Gibbs said quietly. Jack looked at Gibbs, his lips pursed before he spoke. "I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't." he said before he put an arm around a still solemn-looking Sunset.

"Jack Sparrow...and Miss Sunset Fauna, of course." the two heard a familiar voice as they looked over and saw Barbossa. "Ah, Hector!" Jack said as he and Sunset walked over to him. "Been too long, hasn't it?" Jack asked and Barbossa nodded. "Aye, it has. Isla De Muerta. You shot me." he said and Jack looked at Sunset before looking back at Barbossa. "No, I didn't." he said before he and Sunset went down the line of pirates. "Tia Dalma, out and about. So nice to see for an illusion." Jack said. Tia looked as confused as everyone else was.

"They think we're a hallucination." Will said and Jack and Sunset immediately walked up to him. "William, are you here to ask me for help to save your damsel in distress again?" Jack asked. "No." Will answered and Sunset then got beside Jack, her wedding ring showing proudly on her finger. "Then you wouldn't be here, now would you Will?" she asked. "Q.E.D, you're not really here." Jack finished with a smirk.

"We are real Jack." both Sunset and Jack looked up to see Elizabeth Swann. "You!" Sunset yelled as she neared Elizabeth. "I know you're all an illusion. All of you but Jack and I'm so glad because I've always wanted to do this." she said before she landed a hard punch to Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth fell to the ground, hard. "Now to finish it once and for all. You killed me and Jack and now I plan to return the favor to you." she said as she unsheathed her sword. "SUNSET! DON'T!" Will yelled.

Jack then grabbed her hand an yanked her sword out of her hand. "Think of our son." he said into her ear as he pulled her up against him. She looked at him and her head dropped against his chest as tears formed in her eyes over the thought of Edward. Will looked at the now bloody-nosed Elizabeth in shock.

Sunset looked up at Jack before she looked back at Elizabeth. "This is all your fault." she accused before Jack took her away and the two went up to Gibbs. "The locker, you say?" Jack asked quietly. "Yes, sir." Gibbs said.

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said, holding her now black eye and still bleeding nose. Jack and Sun turned to her. "Have you now?" he asked and then Sunset continued. "Looks as if we have a ship and you don't. So it seems as if you all are the one in need of rescuing, and I don't know about Jack, but I'm not in the mood to be rescuing all of you, especially YOU!" she said with a glare so deadly Elizabeth backed up a few steps. "I say we leave her here, so she sees how it feels to be killed and left here in this godforsaken place. Maybe she can see her own son disappear right in front of her too." Sunset said darkly before she walked off to the Black Pearl. Elizabeth was mortified as she watched Sunset and Jack walk off.

Soon the crew was on the ship. Barbossa and Jack were competing for Captain on the Black Pearl while Sunset sat on the steps leading to the helm of the ship as she watched the two. They were like five year olds fighting over a toy, it was rather hilarious actually. Sunset found herself smiling as she laughed quietly at the two before Pintel tried to take over as Captain before the two stared him down and he apologized with a smile before walking off, muttering 'sorry' over and over again.

"This is just too good." Sunset muttered. She then stood up as Barbossa marched over to the steps and walked up them with a telescope and his charts as she and Jack watched from the deck of the ship as he looked through it and it looked to be at least a foot long. Jack pulled out his own compass and frowned whenever he saw the full length. Sunset looked over at Jack, who was smirking. "You have an idea, don't you, darling?" she asked, smiling. "Perhaps I do." Jack said and Sunset smiled as Jack went into their cabin and she smiled as she looked over at the side of the ship at the water and the cloudless sky.

"Love, you need to break out of this." Jack said. "He was so beautiful, Jack." she said softly. "And he shall be again. He will be with us again. You have to snap out of this." he said to her as he held her. "I'm sorry, Jack, but he won't leave my mind. I was trying to hold on to him to keep him with us and he disappeared anyways. Jack, the hardest thing a mother can go through is losing her child. It's the hardest thing a father can go through too." she said as she looked up at him. "He wasn't real. He was an illusion, a wonderful illusion, but an illusion none the less." Jack said softly. She nodded. "I still feel like I lost him," she said. "but I'll be alright...I think."

"Yes you will because I'm here." he said. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed his cheek softly. "I can't wait to start trying." she whispered to him. "Neither can I." he held her close to him. She smiled as she and Jack watched the day go by from evening to night time.

_**That Night...**_

Sunset lay awake in bed as Jack was curled up beside her and asleep. She had awoken from her dream. She couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. Reliving that memory of her and Jack with their son was too much for her to handle. She had to be brave and strong for both Jack and Edward. She wanted to defeat Jones more than ever every time she thought about Edward. It was Jones who had shown them their son and it was Jones who would give Edward back to them. She would make sure of it. She wanted her family back. And by god she would get it back.

She felt Jack waking up behind her. She smiled as she kissed his forehead. She heard the noise going on outside of their cabin, but she paid it no mind as she watched Jack wake up. "Love? Why you not sleeping?" he asked groggily. "I couldn't sleep...too much noise out there." she said and Jack knew she was lying because she wouldn't look at him. "Love, ol' Jackie can tell when you be lying to 'im." He kissed her shoulder. "Now, what be troubling that beautiful mind of yours?" he asked softly. She looked over at him as she turned over to face him. "Jack...darling, what did you feel when you and I and Edward were all together as a family for the first time?" she asked him. "Complete." He said, plain and simple. She smiled at him as she nodded. "As did I...I finally felt complete, not that I haven't been feeling complete with you, but when it was the three of us together like that on the Black Pearl...it was a full feeling I had. Like I had accomplished the biggest thing I could do." she said truthfully. "And we shall feel that again soon, my darling." He kissed her forehead and held her to him. "Soon."

"Jack..." she started as she looked up at him with a small smirk. "Hmm?" he said. "When do I get to meet your father?" she asked, smirking. "Oh...probably sooner than I would like." he said. She smiled at him. "Why are you afraid of your own father?" she asked. Jack then rolled onto his back. "My father...is one of the most feared pirates ever to sail the seven seas." he said. "I know who he is, darling...but I would think you being his son that you wouldn't be afraid of him." she said softly as she cuddled up to his chest. "Try living with him." Jack said. Sunset looked at him as she propped herself up on her elbows to look at Jack before she crawled on top of him to lay with him. "What was it like living with him then?" she asked.

"He was gone...a lot. And...when he was away. My grandmother would abuse me behind my father's back. When my father came home he didn't even take notice until I was older." he said. "Oh...I'm so sorry, Jack. I had no idea." she said softly as she caressed his cheek. "'Tis alright, love." he said. "You've got me now, Jack. And soon we'll have our dear Edward back, and we'll be a whole family again, and we'll make sure he doesn't grow up that way." she said as she kissed his lips. "I couldn't agree more." Jack said.

She smiled before she saw that the sun was rising. "Already?" she asked. "Jack, are we on our way back to the real world?" she asked. "Hopefully soon." Jack said. "Do you still have those charts from Barbossa?" she asked as she looked at him. "That I do, 'tis just a matter of figuring it out." He said as he got up. Sunset followed him as he went to his desk and sat down as he pulled out Barbossa's charts and the two started looking through the entire chart. "Jack, wait, turn it back around." she said before she took the middle of the charts and turned it a little ways before she read. "Up is down." she looked at Jack. "Well that's maddeningly unhelpful." Jack said as he and Sunset walked out of their cabin and on to the ship as they sat down on the steps and looked over the charts. "Why are these things never clear?" he asked and Sunset looked at him. "But Jack...it is clear. Don't you see it?" she asked as she turned the small part of the charts. "It's not at sunset," she looked at him with a smile. "but sundown and after sundown what's next? Sunrise." she said, smiling. "To go down is to rise up."

Jack got a look on his face before standing up and kissing her. "Brilliant," he kissed her. "Amazing," another kiss. "Wonderful woman!" he said before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the railing. "What's that?" he asked and Jack immediately answered himself before Sunset could get a chance. "I don't know, what do you think?" he asked himself and Sunset looked at him as she followed him to the other side of the ship. "Jack, who are you talking to?" she asked as they ran back and forth. "Just me self, love. Look there!" he said as he pointed out to the sea before running to the other side of the ship. Soon everyone seemed to catch on. The entire crew was now running back and forth as the ship rocked back and forth.

The ship then started to flip and then everyone held onto the railing. "Hold on tight, Sunset. Don't let go." he said before he held his hand out to her and she grabbed it before everyone took a deep breath when the ship had flipped over and Sunset looked at Jack as she smiled at him a little. There was suddenly a flash of green light and a loud bubbling sound. Sunset and Jack looked at each other as the ship was raising fast from the ocean before it blasted back up into the water and Sunset let out a breath as she and Jack laid in each other's arms on board while everyone else was recovering from the return to the real world.

"Mother's love, we're home." Gibbs said.

Sunset and Jack stood up as she looked at him while she still held on to him. "Home." she said, nodding once before Jack pushed her over to the opposite side of the ship so they were standing across from each other as Jack, Sunset, Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth pulled out two guns each.

Barbossa pointed his guns at Jack and Sunset, while Jack pointed his guns at Elizabeth and Will and Sunset pointed hers at Barbossa and Will as she looked around the circle before her eyes landed on Jack and she and the rest smiled as they slowly put their guns down, but still held on to them as everyone shared a laugh and Sunset and Jack smiled at each other as they both laughed with the rest before everyone quickly put their guns back up in their former positions when everything turned serious.

"Alright then!" Barbossa shouted. "The Bretheren Court is meeting at Shipwreck Cove and Jack, you, Sunset, and I are all going and I won't be hearing any arguing from ye." he said authoritatively as he looked between Jack and Sunset before he turned his attention to Jack as he spoke up. "I is arguing your point, Barbossa. I be pointing my ship in the other direction, with Sun right beside me. Correct, love?" Jack asked as he looked at Sunset, who nodded. "I'm always beside you, Jack." she said.

Elizabeth pointed both of her guns at Jack, who turned both of his guns on her as did Sunset as she was very ready to pull her trigger on her before Elizabeth said. "The pirates are joining to fight Beckett and you and Sunset are pirates." then Will turned both of his guns on Jack, causing Sun to point the opposite gun at Will. "Pirates or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said before Barbossa spoke up. "If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left but you, Sparrow."

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." he said with a wistful smile on his face before Barbossa stepped up to Jack, keeping his gun pointed on him and his other behind his back, still pointed at Sunset. "Aye, and how would that feel, Jack? Fighting off Jones alone. If you're the last pirate then that means they'll hunt your darling Sunset down as well." he said, making a good point as Sunset looked at Jack for his reaction.

Jack's face then twisted up in anger and rage at the thought of anyone harming his beloved. The look he had was so menacing that it made most flinch or freeze, but Barbossa kept pushing Jack to the edge. "They'll hunt her down, Jack. They'll find her and they'll kill her. Just to get to you. And how does that work with your plan, eh?" he asked. Jack didn't say anything, but stared at Barbossa, wanting to maim him for even putting that thought in Jack's brain. Sunset then pulled the trigger to her gun, but all that came out was water as everyone tried their gun and it was all the same for everyone. "Wet powder." Barbossa said crankily before he walked off along with Elizabeth and Will before Sunset went over to Jack.

Jack escorted Sunset to the cabin and locked the door. The menacing look still played on his face.

"I don't think we have a choice. Barbossa will take us to Shipwreck Cove one way or another, darling." she said. "Which I think may be best."

She flinched as Jack slammed his fists onto the desk and she looked over at him, shocked. "Jack..." she started quietly. He didn't turn to look at her, he didn't answer her...he just stood there, fuming. "He was just trying to get to you." she told him. She walked over and touched him, but he still didn't react. She stood on the other side of the desk as she took his face in both of her hands. "Darling, they won't find me. As long as we go to Shipwreck Cove, it'll be fine. We'll have an entire Pirate army-" she started. "An entire army of cowards who would rather stay inside the fortress." he said and sighed. "You would need a damned miracle to convince them."

"I believe with the both of us there, we could do it." she said as she kissed his lips. "I think it would work, as much as I hate to agree with Barbossa." she said. Jack sighed again and pulled her to him. She smiled as she held him and kissed his shoulder. "As long as I'm by your side, you know I'm safe." she said as she looked up at Jack. Jack buried his face into the crook of her neck and sighed. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down.

"I would die if I lost you." Jack said. "As would I, my love." she said as she held on to him and kissed his lips when she looked at him. "But we will be together. Always. You will not get rid of me and I will not get rid of you, Jack. You can count on that." she said before they both heard a commotion involving Barbossa and Will, saying something about supplies.

Jack and Sunset joined the crew as they were crouched over Barbossa's charts and Jack and Sunset pushed their way through to Will and Barbossa. "I'm not leaving my ship in your command." he said to Barbossa. "Why don't you both go for supplies on the nearest island and leave the ship in my command...for the time being?" Will offered and Barbossa agreed, even though Jack didn't like the sound of the idea and neither did Sunset as she pulled him back into their cabin. "Jack, I don't like the idea of Will being in command of the ship. I don't think we can trust him." she said as she sat down in Jack's chair behind his desk.

"Neither do I." Jack said. "We have to start taking command of this ship." she said quietly. Jack nodded and walked out of the cabin with Sunset as he turned to Hector. "We need supplies, find the nearest island!" he ordered. "We're already on our way." Barbossa said as the ship started to move and Sunset went back into their cabin.

Jack followed her inside. Sunset sighed as she sat in Jack's chair and closed her eyes. Jack came up behind her and started to rub her shoulders. She smiled as she closed her eyes and moaned softly as she sat up a little straighter and leaned her head back. Jack smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled as she opened her eyes. "Jack, my love, I can't wait to start trying...do you think it would be so terrible to start now though?" she asked with a seductive smirk as she looked up at Jack, her head still leaned back against the top of the chair. "I don't think so." He said as he kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him before she pulled away and stood up, but as soon as she stood up and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and she hooked her arms around his neck they both heard Gibbs yelling. "LAND HO!" and Sunset sighed. "We can never get a break can we?" she asked.

"We shall soon." he said with a smile on his face. "I sincerely hope you're right, darling." she said before she and Jack were the first to step off the ship and on the island as some of the crew went looking for supplies while Barbossa watched the Pirate captain couple sit on the sand as Sunset was sitting close to Jack, her arms around his chest.

Jack then saw something and stood up and walked over to it. When he saw what it was, he froze. Sunset looked over at Jack before she got up and followed him, Barbossa and the rest following over as well before one of the crew turned the figure in the water over to see a dead and gagged foreign pirate. "He was in Singapore." Pintel said and Sunset looked at Jack before everyone's attention was on the ocean where the Black Pearl was being invaded. "OI! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Regetti yelled as he pointed to the Black Pearl.

"Oh bugger." Jack said. Sunset looked over at Jack, who had guns pointed at him by a crowd of foreign pirates before Jack pointed over to Barbossa. "He's the captain." he whispered and soon everyone was back aboard the Black Pearl once again that was very crowded now thanks to the new guests.

Jack was hiding behind Sunset as she stood next to Barbossa as Jack tried to keep out of vision of the new pirates aboard the ship. "Sao Feng, this is truly a coincidence." Barbossa said and Sao Feng looked over behind Sunset. "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great suffering." he said as Jack stood next to Sunset now. "That doesn't sound like me at all." he defended himself and immediately Sao Feng punched Jack right in the nose and Sunset raised her own arm to punch Sao Feng as well.

"Enough." Barbossa said. "Shall we just call it square then?" Jack said as he put his nose back into place as he held it. Sunset looked over at him before everyone turned their attention to a familiar voice as Will came through a crowd of pirates. "She goes free. She's not part of any bargain." Will said as he looked at Elizabeth and Sunset rolled her eyes. "Here we go, it's Isla De Muerta all over again." she muttered.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her." Sao Feng said and Jack and Sunset looked at each other as they both questioned quietly. "Captain Turner?"

"The traitor devised a mutiny." Gibbs said from not too far away from Jack and Sun. Sunset sighed. _Will we ever get a break?_, she thought.

Jack then stood up completely straight as he looked around at the pirates. "Did no one come to save me and Sun just because they missed us?" he said as he put an arm around Sunset and she smiled up at Jack before a few pirates, including Jack the monkey, Marty, and Cotton, raised their hands and Jack smirked. "I thought so. Sun and I are standing over there with them." he said but before they could make a move over to them, Sao Feng grabbed both of them by the back of their necks. "First, you and Sunset have a meeting with an old friend who's waiting anxiously to see you." he said and Sunset looked at Jack. "You know, I'm not so sure we could survive any visits from old friends right now, maybe tomorrow." Sun said, smiling calmly. "You'll go now." Sao Feng ordered them before pushing them both towards the side of the ship to where they could see the Royal Navy's white flags of their ship.

Soon, Jack and Sunset were in the office of Lord Cutler Beckett...


	4. To Shipwreck Cove

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs Captain Sunset Fauna and Edward.

Thanks to my PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

"So...Captain Jack Sparrow." He said in his bruding snobbish way. "Cutler Beckett." Jack said as he and Sun started searching around the office. "Curious. Your friends seem to be getting rather desperate." he started. "Indeed." He said as he looked inside the tea pot.

"It's not here, Jack. So there's no reason for the two of you to be searching my office." Beckett said as he turned to Jack and Sunset. "Searching for what? I have no reason to search for anything." Jack said. "Come now, Jack. We all know what you and dear Sunset are searching for." he said with that ugly smirk on his face. "And what would that be?" He asked dully. "The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman and so conviently unavailable to you." Beckett said. "Which means that you will not be able to steal it in order for leverage to the good Captain Jones." he continued. "By my understanding, that debt has been settled." Jack said as he walked over to Sunset and just as he reached her, Beckett said. "By your death." and Jack had never seen such an angry glare on a woman before as she could've burned fire right through Beckett with her glare on him.

"Yes, well as far as Jones knows, I am still dead. And I would preferrably like to keep it that way." Jack said. "Well, how about a different proposal. One that requires nothing from you or your darling Sunset, except for information." he said as he poured rum into a few glasses that were sitting on a table in front of the two. "I don't think so." Sun said quickly and darkly.

"Now, dearest, what kind of pirates would we be if we didn't listen to a bargaining?" Jack said as he took a glass of rum. "A bargaining from him of all people, Jack Sparrow? Have you lost your...nevermind. What information do you want?" she asked Beckett. "Pirates." He said.

"Pirates at the Bretheren Court no doubt." Jack said as he picked up one of the small glasses. "In exchange for fair compensation." he said before he drank one of the glasses. "I square my debt with Jones." he drank a second glass. "Guarantee my freedom as well as Sun's." he said as he looked over at Sun, who was also drinking from as many of the glasses she could.

"Anything else?" Beckett asked.

_Yes, you dropping dead and being dragged to the bottom of the ocean., _Jack thought.

He looked at Sun. "Anything you can think of, darling?" he asked. "Not yet, but I'll keep thinking. An unlimited rum supply comes to mind." she said as she took a glass and walked around the office. _And me and Sun sailing away from here., _Jack thought devilishly in his brain. "Good answer!" Jack said. "That should do it for now. So what information do you need?" he asked and he heard Sunset mumble to herself from a few feet away. "Those mangy, disgusting pirates deserve to get betrayed after what they did to us." she muttered to herself as she explored the office.

"Who are the Pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Beckett asked quietly and Jack hummed as he went over to Sunset to discuss the matter with her.

"What do you think, darling?" he whispered to her and she smirked. "Now would be the time to give over any and all traitors to him." Sun whispered before Jack nodded and turned back to Beckett. "My Sun makes a very good point. We don't have all the names of the Pirate Lords as of now because you never know if one of them has died, changed leadership, what have you. So we'll give you a few names in exchange of traitors that you may have to target or destroy or whatever pleases you. And the rest of the pirates-" he said before Sun interrupted with a clear of her throat. "Ah, or ecetera, go with Sun and I to the Pearl." then he saw a hand fan and noticed Sun was looking awfully enticing as she was sitting in a chair, fanning over not her face but her shirt and Jack had to turn around quickly. "I'll give you Barbossa. Definitely. And Turner. Especially Turner. The rest go aboard the Black Pearl with Sun and we will lead you to Shipwreck Cove where the Bretheren Court is held. Where we will hand you the Pirates and you will NOT hand us to Jones. Savvy?" he asked.

A sickening smirk appeared on Beckett's face. "Sounds resonable."

"So are we free to go now?" Sunset asked and Beckett surrendered. "Yes...oh, you know I just remembered. Jack, I've found this lovely compass that points to whatever I want." he said as he pulled out Jack's compass. "Yes, I see. It points to whatever you want and if I'm thinking correctly it points to me." Jack said and Sunset smirked as she chimed in. "If I had it it would be pointing to you as well. What's the difference, Jack?" she asked. "The difference is that you would be wanting me for..." He said with a funny ground out sound.

Sunset smiled as she sat back in her chair and continued to fan her breasts just to entice Jack as she held a particularly enticing and yet evil smirk on her face as she looked at him.

"And you, Beckett, would be wanting me, dead." Jack said before he turned back to Sunset when he noticed her current position was even more enticing than the previous. _Enticing little sea witch., _He thought before he saw Beckett's eyes cast upon her.

"I dare say, Jack, you do have an enticing little morsel in your grasp, don't you?" Beckett asked as he practically ogled Sunset. "Yes and she's mine and you can't have her!" Jack said before downing more rum. "I dare you to try something with me, Beckett. Let's see if you don't get castrated in under a half a second." she said as she glared at Beckett.

_A sea witch indeed., _he thought with that dashing smirk on his face.

"So are we finished with this little game now, Beckett, or would you like to play the lightning round?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to Jack. He waved them off. "You may leave."

"Good." she said. "I'm keeping this." she said, holding up her hand fan as she and Jack walked out and made their way back to the Black Pearl.

As soon as both Jack and Sunset had catapulted themselves back on to the Black Pearl, Jack holding Sunset as tightly as he could so she wouldn't fall during their "flight", the two jumped off of the mast they had landed on they both walked up to their crew with nothing but a look of dark anger for the one who had tried to steal the ship. William Turner.

"Send this pestualant traitorous, cow-hearted codpiece to the brig." Jack said in a very dark tone that Sunset couldn't ignore as she looked over at him with a small smirk. "I can't believe you, Will." Sunset said. "After all that I have done for you, you go and pull this." She glared at him.

Pintel and Regetti both grabbed one of Will's arms as they took him down to the brig as Sunset glared after him.

Jack wrapped his arm around her as the ship set sail. "Now that ye be back Jack, shall we continue on towards Shipwreck Cove?" Gibbs asked.

Sunset looked up at Jack as he looked down at her and she gave him a look that read 'You know we have to' as Jack sighed and nodded. "Yes, carry on with it." Jack said as he sighed. "I need some rum."

"You know where it is." Sun said with a smile as she walked over and sat down on the stairs as she lounged back. Jack sat down next to her and gulped half of the bottle down.

Sun couldn't help but look over at Jack, she took in every inch of him and didn't even realize she was staring at him.

She loved how he did that small lick of his lips every time he took a drink. Making sure he got every drop of rum. She could notice everything about him now. He got a certain look on his face to tell what mood he was in and there was a special little twinge that would clarify the mood he was in.

Like a little twitch on his right eye when he was angry, a little special smile when he was in the mood, and other various little motions he didn't realize he was doing while he was in one of his various moods. She looked right at him, studying his face, taking in every inch of it to burn in her memory so she would never forget him. Although she didn't know how she could forget someone like Jack.

"Love, you are staring again." Jack said with a smile on his face. "Hmm?" she asked, taken out of her thoughts as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, darling, I don't realize it." she said softly as she sighed and looked up at the sky. "Love, are you feeling alright?" He asked as he looked at her. _She's acting quite strange., _he thought.

Sunset smiled as she looked at him. "I'm fine, darling, just a little...well I'm not sure how to describe it, but just know I'm fine." she said as she kissed his lips before she stood and walked over the short distance to the side of the ship as she looked at the water.

_She is most definitely not fine., _he thought to himself as he looked where she last was.

Sunset looked down at the water before her thoughts filled her mind again and she found herself staring at the water, looking hard into it before her thoughts took over what was left of her sanity as she gasped loudly and turned as she held on to the boat, her eyes closed tightly.

"Sunset." He called out to her. Rarely did he use her full name. "Now you tell me the truth." He said as he gripped her arms and pulled her to look at him. "I know you are not fine. Tell me what's wrong." he said. She opened her eyes as she looked up at Jack. "I...I don't know." she said softly.

He dragged her back inside their cabin. "Talk." he ordered and it was rare for him to order her. "It's my thoughts, Jack. They're racing in my mind, making me see things I wouldn't normally see." she said as she sat down at his desk. "Are the thoughts still racing?" He asked her. "Yes. Not as quickly, but yes." she said before she smacked him. "Vous devez remplir le cul! Qu'est-ce dans l'enfer pensez-vous? Qu'avez-vous faire pour!?" she yelled at him, without realizing it was in the language she had learned when she was a child. French.

(Quick Translation: "You complete ass! What in the hell are you thinking? What did you do that for!?")

"Then hold your breath again." He said before dunking her again. "How about now?" He asked when he brought her back up.

"Jack Sparrow! Souhaitez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de faire ça!?" she yelled, again in French.

(Another Quick Translation: "Jack Sparrow! Would you please quit doing that!?")

He cupped her chin. "Stop with the Parle vous and speak English! How do you feel now?"

"I feel like strangling you!" she hissed at him. "HOW do you FEEL!" He yelled again. "ANGRY!" she screamed at him. "ARE THEY GONE!" He yelled again and she finally understood. "TELL ME OR I"LL DUNK YOU AGAIN!"

"FOR THE MOMENT, YES!" she yelled. "GOOD!" he grabbed a bottle of rum and shoved it against her. "Drink the bloody thing."

"Fine. But one thing first." she said. "What?" Jack asked. Sun smiled as she wrapped one of her arms around Jack's neck, stroking the back of his head as she leaned him down to kiss her and just before their lips could touch, she pushed his head down into the bucket of water to dunk him for a full minute before letting him up. "There! How's it feel!?" she yelled as she took a swig of the rum and turned to leave.

Jack's hands gripped the side of the bucket as he turned to glare at her. She turned and smirked. "So, Jack, how do you feel?" she asked with a smirk as she leaned against the wall, taking another drink of rum. He quickly slammed himself against her, pressing her harder into the wall. She smirked as she grabbed his head as the two kissed, madly passionate, as they made their way out of the bottom of the ship and up towards their cabin once again, enjoying a number of angry and power-hungry afternoon, and evening, hours of unbridled passion as they melted their anger away into love.

"Oh, Jack," she breathed out. "That was incredible." she said breathlessly as the two collapsed on the bed after performing in many new positions. "Indeed. Never thought make up sex would be just as wonderful." He said as he tried to catch his breath. Both were sweaty as they laid on their backs staring upwards at the ceiling before they soon both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**That Night...**_

Sunset rolled over, her back to Jack, as she turned in her sleep for the fifteenth time that night before she heard something and lit their oil lamp as Jack woke up instantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "That was quick." she said more to herself than Jack. "What?" he asked. "He escaped already. I thought for sure it would take him a day or two to figure it out." she said. "Blood Stupid Will. Bloody..." Sunset smiled as she listened to him going off on a tangit. He never liked being woken up by anyone but her or himself.

"Go tell him off and get him off the ship or I'll go into French again." she said. "Do not tease me with the French this late at night, woman." He said as he slowly and sleepily got dressed. "So you do like it then?" she asked. He sighed and started mumbling again before he left the room. She smiled as she laid back in the bed and closed her eyes as she waited for Jack.

As she was resting her eyes, her thoughts started to slowly swirl in her mind again before they began to taunt her and move quicker until they were racing. Just like earlier, and she didn't know how to get them to stop. She wasn't going back down to dunk her head in water at this time or she'd be up all night.

The images that went through her mind, the thoughts that went through her mind, they taunted and haunted her. Edward, Jack, herself, death surrounded them all. She saw different scenarios of little Edward not being treated with the care that she would give him whenever he returned to her. She saw Jack in an epic battle, only to lose to Jones, and then she saw herself being killed by Jones as well. A dark swirling depression pit of doom surrounded her in her head.

She felt herself slipping. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

"Edward, don't. Don't leave, Edward." she mumbled in her sleep.

"Sunny, wake up!" Jack yelled. She quickly sat up in bed as her eyes widened open as she saw Jack just coming back into their cabin. "Jack, what is it? What's going on?" she asked quickly as she got out of bed. "You were dreaming." he said.

"Believe me, darling, that was no dream." she said. "Is Will gone?" she asked as she took off Jack's pirate hat as she smirked at him seductively as she sat his hat down on the desk before she snuck behind him to slowly help him out of his coat.

"Yes." He said. "What were you thinking of?"

"Edward. What else?" she asked as she rested her head against Jack's back. "Darling, he's fine. He hasn't even been born yet, so how can he feel." Jack said. "I don't know." she said before she kissed Jack's back softly before she came around to face him. "But I think I may be ready to start trying, Jack." she said with that devilish little smirk of hers that Jack could never resist.

"We can't..." he trailed off. _Jones isn't dead yet., _he thought.

"Well then maybe we won't try then, but could we at least..." she trailed off with a smile as she walked back over to Jack as she played with his belt. "Play?" she asked adorably.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

She looked up at him as she held his face in her hands. "I need it, Jack. If I don't have you, I won't be able to stop my nightmares." she said seriously as she looked into his eyes. "Give me something to dream about for the night, Jack." she begged.

Sunset was quickly cut off by Jack's lips pressing to hers as she instantly moaned in his mouth as she quickly kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and one leg around his waist.

Jack put all his weight onto her as they both leaned back onto the bed. Sun smiled as she wrapped her other leg around Jack's waist when the two had quickly stripped the other of their clothes.

His hands caressed her skin as they continued to passionately kiss. "Mmmm, Jack." she moaned in his mouth again as she ran her hands along his skin before she slowly started to caress his chest gently and generously.

He moaned heavily as he moved himself between her legs. She kissed his shoulder over to his cheek and then to his ear as she whispered encouragement to him. "Take me, Jack, please." she all but begged before she kissed from his ear to his lips once again.

He quickly obliged her, soon entering her womanhood with a quick thrust. Her head snapped back as she couldn't control her moans or her screams for Jack as she held on to him and soon started to meet his pace.

Their lips were within a breath's reach of each other. They could hear and feel each other's moans.

She moaned as she shook with pleasure as she felt herself rising before she pulled Jack's head to hers as she kissed him. He roughly kissed her lips as his hands gripped her hips. She closed her eyes tightly as she kissed him back just as fiercely as her hands gripped his back as they both rocked back and forth together, heightening them to their highest before Sunset couldn't hold it in anymore as she screamed out her pleasure in Jack's mouth as she released herself.

Jack pulled out this time before he released himself and collapsed ontop of her.

Sunset smiled blissfully as she held on to Jack before she maneuvered the both of them in the very same spot on the bed as Sunset's head now rested comfortably against the pillows as she pulled the blankets and threw them over the two as Jack kissed her skin sensually.

"Mmmm, Jack." she moaned ever so softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jack pressed his forehead to hers as he tried to catch his breath.

Sunset smiled as she kissed Jack's lips as the two stayed like that peacefully for the rest of the night.

_**The Next Day...**_

Jack and Sunset were now fully dressed in their pirate gear as Jack and Gibbs were talking while Sun was looking through Jack's telescope for their heading.

"Never thought to see this place again." Jack mumbled under his breath as he put the telescope away. "Really? Why's that?" she asked as she reached around her and took Jack's hands in hers as she pulled his arms around her as she rested in his arms.

"Oh nothing, dear." He quickly said. "It's alright, darling, I know why." she said as she smiled at him. "You tell a soul I shall deny it all." Jack said quickly as he glared at her. She turned around in his arms as she smirked. "And if you want any of me," she took his hand as she slid his hands down her body slowly before she continued. "Then you'll get rid of that glare." she said with that evil smirk of hers. He groaned and turned to look back out at sea.


End file.
